As electric vehicles become competitive alternatives to conventional vehicles, charging cabinets are developed to safely and efficiently charge electric vehicles.
A traditional charging cabinet needs to meet different charging requirements for different electric vehicles, which leads to the possibility of charging fault. In addition, the anode and the cathode of a charging entrance of the electric vehicle may be reversely connected during manufacturing or after a repair, which may result in an abnormal charging. Therefore, extensive diagnosis for the charging entrance before the charging is needed. Besides, since traditional charging cabinet is inconvenient to move because of huge size, the electric vehicle must be moved into the charging cabinet to perform the diagnosis, which is inconvenient.
In addition, the inventor of the present disclosure found that traditional charging cabinet can only detect whether the charging entrance is abnormal, but cannot determine where charging fault, if any, appears. Therefore, the charging cabinet needs to be manually checked to confirm where the charging fault appears, which is both time-consuming and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a charging device which not only can efficiently and reliably charge electric vehicles, but also allows easy monitoring of its working state.